


a not so daring escape

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aya struggles to survive in her new surroundings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



The cell couldn't be described as filthy but it wasn't particularly clean either. Admittedly, Aya was used to more extravagant quarters. Growing up as the only daughter of the King and Queen tended to do that. Still, Aya couldn't imagine a person of any class enjoying such terrible hospitality.

If only father hadn't been so foolish during his rule. He wasn't a terrible king but he failed the kingdom is many ways.

A more competent ruler would have been able to dismantle the rebels swiftly and efficiently; not let them overthrow the monarchy and imprison the royal family. Well what was left of them anyway.

Aya wondered if any of her family remained alive. Perhaps it was best if they were gone so as not to deal with the uncertainty of their fate.

The sound of approaching foot steps drew Aya out of her thoughts. She looked up through a curtain of dark hair to see the rebel leader Jun standing in front of her cell.

At first glance the young woman didn't look that intimidating. She was of short stature and on the thin side but with clearly defined muscles. There was more than meets the eye because Jun did lead a revolution to take down the ruling monarchy.

“Hello there Princess. I'm glad to see you awake.”

“I don't think that title applies to me anymore. You made sure of that when you murdered my family and stole the throne from us.”

“Your father and the rest of your family weren't fit to rule. The blame mostly lies with your father I fear.”

“That is your opinion about my father and not a fact.”

“No it is the opinion of the many who fought in the revolution. Those who suffered under your father's rule.”

Aya swallowed, making sure to keep her head high. She still had some dignity left. “What is it you intend to do with me? You can't let me go yet you've continue to keep me alive all this time. Why is that?”

“I couldn't bring myself to kill you or your brother. It seemed unfair to punish those because of the misdeeds of their parents,” Jun explained.

“My brother… is alive?” Aya asked in disbelief.

“Aye. He will be taken care of by his new family. They will treat him right. I promise you that.”

“Yet I remain.”

“Yet you remain.”

Aya stayed on her cot, watching Jun carefully as she opened the cell and came inside. She approached slowly and crouched in front of Aya.

“That isn't an answer,” Aya accused.

She didn't get a verbal response. Instead, Aya received a kiss. It started off chaste but soon grew more passionate.

Shock ran through Aya system. If she hadn't been so thrown off by the kiss certainly Jun would've been pushed away, or so Aya reasoned with herself.

Aya allowed herself to be kissed but only when Jun went to push her down onto the cot did Aya recoil.

“There is my answer and as I see it your not in a position to argue.”

She scowled. “You'll force me then? How noble of you.”

“I've seen the way you have looked at me, Princess Aya.”

It wasn't a secret that Jun was an attractive woman. Aya had allowed herself to look once or twice.

The recent change in their shared situation made this a moot point. Even if Aya found Jun attractive, nothing would change the fact that she led to the death of her parents and her own imprisonment.

“The way I used to look at you. I assure you those feelings are long gone.”

“I suspect they are merely dormant.”

Jun left after that but returned a couple days. Her advances were as persistent as usual. A firm hand was on Aya’s face and another at the end of her cotton dress.

She could easily push Jun away but she didn't. Jun would get her way eventually in the same way she took the kingdom. Of course there wasn't a rebellion behind Jun this time but Aya saw no way to escape. Oh she tried. It just always failed or got thwarted.

Aya nearly gasped when Jun pushed down her smalls and the dress up to her waist. All Aya could think is that Jun was very talented with that tongue of hers.

Guilt immediately washed right over Aya. In a way this was a betrayal of Hana. The two of them were childhood friends turned lovers. A typical maid and princess fall in love story but Aya's feelings for Hana were genuine.

How Aya wished they could see each other again. Aya didn't even know Hana’s fate. If she survived the revolution or died during the fight it was a mystery.

She hoped one day to find out what happened or reunite with Hana. Thinking of Hana at such a moment caused tears to gather at the corner of Aya's eyes.

Jun saw and misinterpreted it. She thought it to be something that caused Aya pain. The touches became softer, drawing more gasps from her.

Near the end of it, Aya begged Jun not to stop rather than to go away and leave her alone. It angered Aya that she caved in this easily to loneliness and the will of her captor.

The easiest thing to do was push it out of her thoughts. Mind over matter as Aya's mother liked to say. She tried to live up to that because it would be the best thing for Aya.

Perhaps the most frustrating thing about it was Jun herself. She never hurt Aya and always seemed concerned for her well being- as much as she could given the situation.

Aya wondered how it would be if she acted out. She wasn't foolish. Fighting your captor would do nothing but draw suspicion and anger. The more Aya obeyed the more trust Jun put in her.

It took over a year to gain a decent amount of trust and get Jun to act foolishly. Aya almost didn’t believe it. She had hoped for Jun to slip up but never expected it to happen. A woman who led a revolution to overthrow the monarchy made the ridiculous mistake of leaving the cell open. The actual cell door open.

Aya stumbled out, clad in a simple cotton dress and thin shoes. It wouldn't do much against the cold; if it were cold outside. She couldn't remember the day let alone the month. It didn't deter her though.

There were servants quarters that Hana and Aya often uses to sneak out of the castle. Aya knew the exact way into the village. She feared Jun going after her but Aya hoped the embarrassment of losing her captive would be enough to deter her.

The feeling of fear came over Aya the farther away she got from the castle. Jun had been Aya's only constant for over a year. Now she was gone and this was all Aya's doing.

Aya continued to walk even when the shoes came apart and the soles of her feet began to bleed.

Eventually, Aya reached Hana's home. She slipped into the back, easily finding the extra key Hana's mother had tucked away outside in case of being locked out.

Hana was at the stove and didn't even hear Aya slip in. If she hadn't been exhausted, Aya would've dwelled on how unsafe that was.

“Hana would you so kindly pay attention to me?” Aya choked out.

She whirled around with a scream. “Aya?”

“Yes,I hope so. Unless I have a doppelganger running around out there.”

“You ass!” Hana choked out before rushing towards Aya and pulling her into a tight embrace. “Everyone thought you dead. I thought you dead."

  
“I want to explain everything but I don't know if she intends to come after me. I need to rest and then get out of here as soon as it's safe.” 

Hana kissed Aya gently, trying to calm her and it did work. She sagged against Hana and choked back a sob. “Do they know about me?”

“No. I made sure never to mention you. She definitely would've went after you had she known.”

“Then they have no idea your here,” Hana assured her. “In the morning we'll leave and I know what I said. We. I am coming with you.

Aya nodded, not wanting to argue with Hana. It was partly the exhaustion and the fact that she wanted Hana to come with her.

She never wanted to be away from Hana again.


End file.
